Running Away
by JasmineD799
Summary: When Jack finds out that Jamie has run away after hearing about his parent's divorce, he rushes to go find him before something bad happens.


Jack Frost flew swiftly through the town of Burgress, heading to see his best friend, Jamie. The two had become closer then ever, after the battle with Pitch. They had become like brothers, and Jack had become very protective of the boy. He swore that he would never let anything happen to him.

It wasn't long before the young Winter Guardian arrived at Jamie's house. He came to the boy's window, and his eyes widened in horror as he didn't see Jamie, but his mother, and a cop. He gasped in fear, did something happen to Jamie? Had he been kidnapped? Was Pitch back again? All these questions rushed through his head, and he slowly crept inside to listened to the conversation.

His mother was crying, she seemed so worried. "He's about this tall, and he has brown hair," his mother told the cop.

"Can you think of any reason why he would run away?" The cop asked her.

Jack froze in fear, Jamie had run away? But why? Why would he do this? He continued listening to the conversation.

"There can only be one thing," his mother replied sadly. "His father and I are separating, and we had just told him the news. He had taken it rather hard."

"Don't worry Ma'm, we'll find your son." The cop told her gently.

Jack jumped out the window. He flew through the town as fast as he could, he had to find Jamie. "Jamie! Jamie, where are you?" Jack called. "Answer me!" But there was no answer, and Jack could only think of one place he could be.

Meanwhile, Jamie walked through the woods, tears streamed down his cheeks as he choked back a sob. The icy cold winds blew against his face. The boy shivered, and wrapped his hoodie tightly around him. He just couldn't believe his parents were getting divorced. They were getting along just fine, they were happy. Why would they want to seperate? Jamie just didn't understand.

Jack flew through the woods, looking for the boy. "JAAAAAMIE!" He screamed, as he scanned the woods from above. He was becoming more and more worried, but he refused to stop.

Jamie continued walking, he suddenly stopped to look around, he had no idea where he was. Great, now he was lost. He took in his surroundings, and he continued walking. What he didn't realize, was that he was walking on a frozen pond, and the ice was thin. Suddenly he heard a small cracking noise.

Jamie gasped in fear, and he turned around, and then there was a crack louder then the other one. He looked down, and gasped again, realizing that he was standing on thin ice. It was cracking more and more. "Oh no!" He gasped, and tried to move, but the ice still cracked.

"JAMIE!" A familiar voice screamed.

The boy looked up, and he gasped and saw Jack Frost flying straight towards him. "JACK! HELP!" He screamed.

The Winter Spirit gasped in horror as he saw that he was standing on the ice, and it was cracking even more. "Hold on, Jamie!" He yelled, and he shot himself full speed towards the boy.

The ice cracked even louder. Jamie gasped in fear, he knew the ice was going to break, but he couldn't move. He closed his eyes and waited for the icy cold waters, but suddenly something snatched him off the ice. The boy opened his eyes, and he looked up to see Jack.

The young Guardian immediately landed on safer grounds, and set Jamie down, checking him over protectively, like a worried parent. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, Jack. I'm okay," Jamie replied.

"What were you thinking?!" Jack asked him. "You had me worried sick! I come back to your house to visit you, and I find out you've run away!? Do you know how worried I was? You scared me half to death! What were you doing on that ice?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Jamie replied. "I got lost, and I-I didn't see the pond. I didn't realize it was there! I-I didn't mean to-I mean, I'm really sorry Jack!"

Jack immediately hugged the boy, "Oh Jamie, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried!" He said, holding tightly against his chest.

"I'm sorry Jack, it's just that my parents are separating. They're getting divorced, I don't understand why! We were happy together! Mom and dad loved each other, I mean sure they fought and had problems sometimes, but w-why would they want to separate?" Jamie said, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sure they did love each other, but maybe it was for the best. Sometimes when parents have problems, it's hard to work them out. And they really have no choice, but to separate." Jack told him.

"But Jack, I just don't get it! They worked out their problems before, and they can work them out now can't they?" Jamie replied.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. But sometimes it's for the best, and besides, it's not like you won't ever be seeing your father again. You'll still get to see him, just not with your mother around." Jack replied.

Jamie sighed softly, "I'm sorry Jack," he said, and he hugged his friend tightly.

"Hey, it's alright," Jack replied softly, returning the embrace.

"Jack? You won't ever leave me right?" Jamie asked.

"Of course not, I'm not going anywhere Jamie. I promise." Jack replied softly.

Jamie smiled, and he hugged him tightly once again. "Come on, let's get you home," Jack said softly. And then he scooped the boy into his arms and flew up into the skies.

As they made it back to Jamie's house, Jack walked in beside him. "OH JAMIE!"' His mother cried, rushing over to hug him. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry I ran away mom," Jamie said, "I just didn't understand why you and dad were separating, but I realized that sometimes it's for the best, and you can't really change it."

"Oh Jamie, I know it upsets you, but don't worry it'll be alright, I promise. You can still see your dad anytime you want," His mother said.

"I know," Jamie replied. He looked up at Jack, and he smiled proudly at the boy.

After a while, it was time for Jamie to get ready for bed, Jack and Jamie headed up to his room. Jamie got his pajamas on and brushed his teeth, and sat down on his bed.

"Jack?" Jamie started.

"Yeah kiddo?" Jack replied.

"Thanks for saving me, I probably would have froze to death, or drowned in that pond if you hadn't come and found me," Jamie said to him.

"You're welcome Jamie, you know I promised that I'd never let anything happen to you. You're all I have left, besides the other guardians. You're a little brother to me, and I can't stand the thought of losing you," Jack told him.

Jamie smiled, and leapt off the bed, tackling the young guardian and hugging him tightly. "Oof!" Jack gasped at the sudden pressure and he chuckled, before wrapping his own arms around the boy's small frame.

"I love you, Jack. You're the best big brother ever," Jamie said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, Jamie, and no matter what you'll always be my Jamie, my little brother. And I couldn't have asked for a better one," Jack replied.

Jamie smiled, and he yawned, noticing he was growing sleepy. And it wasn't too long before he fell asleep in Jack's arms. The Winter Spirit chuckled, and he slowly stood up with the boy in his arms and laid him down on his own bed. Jamie's arm still had a hold on Jack's hand, refusing to let him go.

"Don't go," Jamie muttered in his sleep.

Jack chuckled softly, deciding he couldn't leave the boy. And he set his staff down beside Jamie's dresser and climbed in the bed, next to Jamie. He stroked his hair softly and smiled, the boy looked cute the way he slept.

"Goodnight Jamie," Jack whispered, and then he yawned and fell into a deep sleep himself, with an arm around his little brother. He smiled in his sleep, and his dreams wisked him away to the skies with Jamie.

The end...

So I hope you liked this! I just love the brotherly friendship bond between Jack and Jamie! It's just too adorable! Please R&R!


End file.
